Wish of the Heart
by Alice Oghami
Summary: Rated for later chapters. Chapter 2 added! Brolli vs. Trunks! Who will win? This is a songfic chapter. The song is
1. Default Chapter

" Wish of the Heart"  
  
Prologue: A Wish to the Dragon  
  
  
Bura and Marron had been searching for the Dragon balls for 3 months. They finally found the last one around some city ruins. " maybe we should summon the dragon," Marron said looking at Bura who only nodded. " We summon you Dragon. Come and make our wishes come true," Marron shouted as the sky began to turn black.  
  
Then a gold light shot up into the sky and the dragon appeared. Bura and Marron stared in awe at the huge dragon. " You have summoned me. You have 2 wishes. Make them now," the dragon said in a low growling voice that sent a small shiver up their spine.  
  
" Are you sure you wanna wish him back here? Your dad told us that he was really bad," Marron said as she looked at Bura. " I'm positive. I wish Brolli back to this physical plane at that he's my age," Bura said as Marron stared at her. " Your 1st wish is granted. Make your second wish now," the dragon growled as his eyes glew red and then the glow disappeared.  
  
" Your turn Marron," Bura said looking at her friend. " I wish for Brolli not to remember Goku like he was when he was a child. But to remember him as a friend," Marron said. " Your second wish has been granted. Now I bid you farewell," the dragon growled as he turned back into the dragon balls and they scattered around the world.  
  
" I thought you were gonna wish for your parents to win the lottery," Bura asked Marron. " I thought that wish was more important than that. I'll wish for that next time. Plus you really need this," Marron said smiling as they left and went to search for Brolli..........  
end of prologue  
chapter 1 summary: When Bura and Marron find Brolli will he kill them or will Brolli be to into Bura to do anything?  
A.N.: Yep, it's a BrollixBura fic. My friend got me into that coupling. I think they would make a very cute couple. Plus, Vegeta would except Brolli before he'd except Goten or even Gohan. But don't get me wrong I like those coupling's too. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed what you've read so far. Until the next update. 


	2. Wish of the Heart Chapter 1

" Wish of the Heart"  
Chapter 1: Brolli and Bura meet! SPARKS FLY!  
  
  
Bura and Marron flew around looking for Brolli. Their sense picked him up and they flew  
towards the ki. ~ Where Brolli is~ " What?! I'm alive! But how," Brolli asked himself and then  
sensed two people approaching. He was stunned to see two women. But only one caught his eye her   
long blue hair, her leather tank top, leather short and boots to match, and her blue eyes. The most  
beautiful blue he had ever seen. He decided to watch them further before approaching them. ~ Bura and   
Marron~ They landed and looked around. Only to find nothing. " I don't see him. That damn dragon  
jipped us. I thought I was finally gonna meet the guy that kicked almost everybody's ass," Bura said  
yelling and crossing her arms.  
  
" Chill. I'm sure he's still around here. Somewhere," Marron said as Bura sat down on a boulder.  
Marron scanned the area again. " I don't believe this," Bura yelled as she started to lose her patience.  
" I said chill," Marron said as she sat down on a boulder across from Bura. Bura pouted even more as she  
conteplated on to beat Marron up or not. But thought against it 'cause Marron didn't know how to fight.  
" You're lucky my good mood hasn't left me yet or you'd be on the floor begging for mercy," Bura said  
as she smirked. " Yeah yeah. Whatever Miss EGO," Marron said sarcastically.  
  
Bura growled, got up, and walked towards Marron. Marron was shocked. Was her friend gonna beat her  
up just because of a sarcastic comment? Bura popped her knuckles and Marron's suspicions were correct.  
Bura was gonna beat her up. Marron's expression turned from shock to fear as her friend was inches from her.  
THen all of a sudden Bura started laughing uncontrolably. Marron realizied the trick her friend just played   
on her and glared at her. " Your facial expression was hilarious," Bura said through her fits of laughter.  
Marron frowned and watched Bura laugh. Little did they know that Brolli was laughing at them. Bura finally  
stopped laughing and wiped the tears from her eyes away.  
  
" It's not funny! You're half saiyan! I wouldn't stand a chance," Marron yelled and pouted. "It was  
to funny. So? Even if I wasn't half saiyan, I'd still kick your ass. And you know it," Bura said smirking.  
" Whatever," Marron said as she rolled her eyes. Then she felt as if they were being watched. She started  
looking around frantically. " What," Bura asked as she scanned the area. " Someone's watching us. I have a  
hunch that it's Brolli. It's just gotta be him," Marron said still looking around. " Duh! We wished him back.  
He's probably watching us to make sure we're not some psycho out to kill him," Bura said as she frowned.  
  
" Yes, Bura. I remember that. It's just that he watches us like a hawk watches his prey. He'd get the   
surprise of his life when he meets you. 'Cause you are a psycho," Marron said as Bura glared daggers at her.   
" At least I'm not class A," Bura said cooly (( A.N.: SORRY MARRON LOVERS!!!!)) as Marron's eyes narrowed. Then   
they heard laughter and they froze in their places. " Excuse me, but you two are hilarious. You are very good  
entertainment," Brolli said coming out of his hiding place and they turned around to face him. " Wow. What a cutie!  
I'm glad we wished him back," Bura said looking Brolli up and down. " You're a cutie too," Brolli said smiling at   
the blushing Bura. Brolli didn't even notice Marron. All that existed to him was the blue haired beauty infront of   
him. He couldn't explain why he felt the way he did, but he liked it.   
  
It was a great feeling to him and he walked over to Bura to close the gap between them. They looked into each   
other's eyes, blue vs. black. Marron saw that as her chance to leave the couple and started tiptoeing away. " I really   
want to kiss you," Bura said as her's and Brolli's faces kept getting closer and closer. " Do it," Brolli said and as  
soon as he said that Bura kissed him. It started innocent at first, but turned hot and heated. Their tongues danced   
together and explored each other's mouth. It was as if their tongue were performing a dance ritual. Brolli wrapped  
his arms around her waist and lifted her, she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, and wrapped her legs around  
his waist. Marron left quickly and quietly. ' Yes. Goten's all mine now,' Marron thought as she flew off to Goten's house  
leaving the couple to themselves.  
  
They finally broke their kiss and they gasped for breath. " Wow. That was fun," Bura said panting. " Yeah. It   
was," Brolli said as he smirked. Where did Marron go? That bitch! She left," Bura said as she frowned. " Don't worry   
about her. Worry about him," Brolli said as he pointed up. Bura looked up and saw her father, she almost freaked out.  
" What are you doing alive," Vegeta asked Brolli as he landed. " I don't know," Brolli answered. " Dad, I can explain.  
You see, me and marron wished him back. And for him to forget his hatred for Goku," Bura said. " I see," Vegeta said.  
" Vegeta's your father," Brolli asked Bura. " Yeah," Bura said as she smiled. " I guess Brolli can stay with us. Keep   
the lovey dovey stuff behind closed doors from now on," Vegeta said as Bura and Brolli had a shade of pink on their cheeks.  
" Let's go," Vegeta said as they blasted off towards Capsule Corp..  
  
" Thank you daddy for giving him a second chance," Bura said. " More like a third chance. (( A.N.: BioBrolli don't   
count!)) You're welcome princess," Vegeta said as they continued to fly. Bura looked at Brolli who was looking around. ' He's  
so cute,' Bura thought to herself. ' Great, I can hear her thoughts. Are we bonding? Is she the one for me. She sure is   
fine,' Brolli thought to himself. ' What? I just heard what he was thinking. What the hell,' Bura thought as her and Brolli's  
eyes met. ' Whoa,' both their minds shouted and both of them heard it. ' They are definitely bonding,' Vegeta said who was taking  
Bura being with Brolli rather well. They're shocked expression told Vegeta that they were bonding.  
  
" We're here," Vegeta said breaking the silence. They landed and walked to the backyard. As they reached the backyard they   
saw none other than: Goten, Marron, Trunks, Pan, Gohan, Videl, Bulma, ChiChi, 18, Krillin, and Goku. " Oh goody," Vegeta mumbled under his   
breath. " A cook out," Bura said as everyone mainly Goten,Videl, Gohan, Trunks, and Goku staring at Brolli. Brolli looked at everyone and   
smiled. " Nice to meet all of you. I am Brolli," Brolli said as he bowed. He looked at Goku and they stared at each other. Brolli  
thought he was familiar, but couldn't place how. Goku had a slight frightened expression on his face. Vegeta saw the two staring at each   
other, he knew it wasn't gonna be a very good day anymore.....  
End of Chapter 1.  
  
Next Chapter: Marron's wish worked for Brolli not to remember his hatred for Goku, but will it be enough? Will Brolli remember the hatred he  
has for Goku? Will it ruin Bura's and Brolli's relationship if he does? Keep reading to find out.  
  
A.N.: Cliffhanger! Don't you hate cliffhangers? I do. Lady X, I'm not sure if there's any on the web. My friend/sister writes BuraxBrolli fics  
all the time, but never posts them. But I do look forward to writing more BuraxBrolli fics after this one's completed. Thank you for reviewing.  
And thanx to all who read this!!! ^_^ 


	3. Wish of the Heart Chapter 2

"Wish of the Heart"  
  
Chapter 2: Brolli Vs. Trunks! Ready?! FIGHT! (A.n.: Song chapter!!!!)  
  
Brolli looked at Goku for another split second and then turned his attention back to Bura. " These people sure are nice," Brolli said as he smiled. Goku, Gohan, Videl, and Goten relaxed. Trunks was glaring at Brolli. Brolli kissed bura and that made Trunks glare daggers at him. Everyone was too busy partying to notice that there was a fight about to take place between Trunks and Brolli.  
  
Brolli kissed Bura again and that sent Trunks over the edge. ' Who does he think he is?! That's my sister he's all over,' Trunks yelled in his mind as he got up and approached Brolli just as Bura left him to get something to drink. No one was aware of what was about to unfold.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's time to play the game  
time to play the game  
muhahahaha  
hahahaha  
It's all about the game  
not how you play it  
it's all about control  
and if you can take it  
all about your debts  
and if you can pay it  
it's all about pain......  
and who's gonna make it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Need something," Brolli asked Trunks looking at him. " Yeah. Stay away from my sister you crazy psycho! Or else," Trunks said not backing down from the very powerful man before him. " We're bonding. You can't stop us and you sure as hell can't stop me," Brolli said said w/ an amused smirk on his face. " I'm warning you," Trunks growled. " No, now I'm warning you! Stop getting into our life! And if you ruin our lives, I'll hunt you down and tear you apart limb from limb! It's not a petty threat either! It's a promise," Brolli snarled that would make the strongest of men cowar in fear, but Trunks still stood his ground because of his pride.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I am the game, you don't wann play me  
I am control, no way you can shake me  
I am heavy debts, no way you can pay ME  
I am the pain, and I know you can't take me.  
  
Look over your shoulder, ready to run?  
Like a Cleaveland bitch from a smoking gun?  
I am the game, and I make the rules  
So, move on out and you can die like a fool.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" No way in hell Brolli! I'll die first," Trunks yelled smirking arrogantly. " That can be arranged," Brolli sneered and kicked Trunks in the gut. Trunks flew into a near by table 'causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at them. Trunks threw a ki blast at Brolli who canceled it with ease. Trunks and Brolli went super saiyan, flew at each other, and began their brawl. They threw punch/kick combos at each other and ki blasts as well. They broke from each other, they had a stare down, and went at each other again. Brolli phased out and could turn appeared behind Trunks. Before Trunks could turn around, Brolli grabbed the back of his head, and slammed his face into the ground. " Dad, stop them! Brolli will kill him," Bura yelled to her father. " All right," Vegeta said as he got up out of his seat and began to walk towards them. By this time they went ssj3 and were fighting faster and harder than before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Try to fake a rumble, but loose your repreave  
Come on over sucker, why don't you ask me  
Don't you forget there's a price you can pay,  
'cause I am the game and I wanna play.  
  
Time to play the game   
hahahahaha  
time to play the game  
  
It's all about the game,  
not how you play it .  
it's all about control  
and if you can take it  
it's all about your debts  
and if you can pay it   
it's all about pain   
and who's gonna make it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brolli threw a ki blast into Trunks' gut which almost went through him. That's when Vegeta knew he had to interfere. Vegeta went ssj4 and split the two of them apart. ( A.N.: Like Piccolo did when he was teaching Goten and Trunks the fusion technique). " Let me at him," Trunk yelled still trying to get him. " Bring it chicken wuss," Brolli yelled. Trunks' body was covered in blood from about 50 wounds that Brolli gave him. Brolli only had a busted lip a cut alittle bit above his left eyebrow.  
  
Bura ran over to Brolli and looked him over. " Come on. Let's go get those cleaned up," Bura said as she dragged Brolli into the kitchen and giving Trunks a death glare. Trunks' eyes followed them bug-eyed. " You can't stop what's happening. They are bonding! They'll become lifemates soon! Leave them be or face me," Vegeta yelled and everyone nodded not wanting to challenge Vegeta.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I am the game  
you don't wanna play me  
I am control  
there's no way you can shake me  
I am your debt  
and I know you can't pay me!  
I am your pain  
and I know you can't take me!  
  
Ta play the game you gotta be the same.  
You gonna change you name and die in flames.  
hahahahaha  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bura got some antiseptic ointment and put it on Brolli's cut. Brolli winced a bit and bura blew on it. " I'm pretty sure your busted lip doesn't need ointment. A wet rag would better," Bura said as she wetted a rag and wiped his cut and cleaned the blood off his face. " Thanx," Brolli said smirking. " Welcome," Bura said smiling. Then they kissed, after a few minutes Bura deepened the kiss. Brolli wrapped his arms around her waist as Bura wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued to kiss and embrace each other as the party continued.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
It's time to play the game  
time to play the game  
it's time to play the game   
hahahahahahaha  
Time to play the game   
muhahahahahaha  
Time to play the game!  
~~~~~~~~~~  
End of chapter 2.  
  
Next chapter: Goku: Hey guys this is Goku! Vegeta: Shut up Kakkarot! Why don't they ever let me do something like that?! I am the Prince of all Saiyans damn it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, in the next chapter the bond between Brolli and Bura is getting stronger. Will there be more interferences or will has everyone excepted the change in Brolli? What happens when Bardock come back?! Keep reading to find out. Goku: WOW! Nice job Vegeta! They should let you do it! You'll keep people watching DBZ! Vegeta *smirks arrogantly*: Of course I did a good job! I'm not a moron like you!  
Lady Halo: -.-; 'til next update!  
  
a.n.: HEY GUYS! Sorry it took so long. I hope this adds alittle spice to it! Please review this and tell me if chapter 4 should be a lemon or not. Thanx to all who read this! 


End file.
